Cada vez que te vas, mírame
by XxNenisCullenxX
Summary: Cuantas ocasiones tienen que pasar para que cierto Anticristo acepte lo que su oscuro corazón le indica.  DIP modafoca! ?
1. Chapter 1

**Cada vez que te vas, mírame. **

Dip

Pip Pirrup no se había sentido tan desolado desde hacía mucho tiempo...probablemente, no desde que sus padres habían muerto.

Ese sentimiento de infinito dolor, tan espeso y absorbente que abstraía todos sus pensamientos. La melancolía más dolorosa que su frágil y ahora vacío corazón pudiera sentir.

Había sido abandonado y usado, no solo una sino repetidas veces, le dolía cada una de ellas multiplicada por cien ahora.

Pensó que era el fin, su fin.

El único causante de todos esos sentimientos se encontraba ahora en el séptimo círculo del infierno, talvez planeando como ganarse su corazón para destrozarlo de nuevo.

Con Estella había aprendido a no confiarle sus sentimientos a una chica, pensó que podía estar equivocado pero decidió no repetirlo pronto. Ahora se trataba de un chico, el más endemoniado de todos, literalmente...el mismísimo hijo de Satán, Damien.

Estaba acostumbrado a no verlo durante largos periodos de tiempo, pero habían ocasiones donde cada tarde se veían sin falta.

Todo había comenzado ni si quiera como amigos, conocidos quizás, Damien al inicio no era exactamente la persona más social de la clase, realmente parecía que nadie era digno de estar cerca de él…eso o todos temían que algo espantoso les ocurriera.

Pip pensó que nadie merecía estar solo, aun si el propio Damien así lo quería. Se acerco a él aconsejándole, tratando de ayudarlo. Al principio pareció funcionar, ahora Damien salía de vez en cuando con él. Le dolió mucho el cumpleaños de Cartman, pensó que por fin tendría un amigo, un buen amigo, pero este se fue.

Pasadas unas semanas Pip había dejado de pensar en eso, se había resignado a los maltratos y burlas creyendo que algún día se hartarían y serían mejores con él.

Pasaron meses y años, y el incluso había vuelto a Londres por un tiempo pero antes del inicio de segundo año de preparatoria algo le decía que debía regresar a América. Regreso justo a tiempo para empezar otro año escolar.

Tenía 16 casi 17 años, conservaba el corte recto y rubio característico de él. Era delgado y sin demasiada musculatura, proyectaba una imagen encantadora. Sus pestañas largas y mirada inocente nada hicieron por él con las personas…para entonces, creyó que ya habían madurado lo suficiente como para dejar de molestarlo aunque todavía eran de hielo en su trato.

Uno de los primeros días del curso apareció otro chico "nuevo". Igual que Pip, no era exactamente nuevo, solo había regresado. Era alto y un tanto pálido, con cabello negro corto pero rebelde, sus ojos solían iluminarse de un color antinaturalmente rojo cuando algo le perturbaba. No había dudas. Era Damien.

Había vuelto, así como también Pip.

Su rostro dominante y aún así cautivador de un chico de 17 años, había hecho efecto con una gran cantidad de féminas…no era que le importasen, todas eran unas perras superficiales. Él estaba consciente de que si alguna vez tendría sexo con alguna sería solo para asegurar descendencia.

Seguía siendo solitario y no parecía importarle.

Pip, después de una tortuosa semana de incertidumbre decidió hablarle, de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, Damien- su voz tenía un tono cortes melancólico. Damien solo le dirigió una mirada confusa.

-Acaso ¿ya no me recuerdas?- sus ojos reflejaban el fantasma del dolor que paso las primeras semanas en su ausencia.

-Eres Phillip, ¿cierto?, me sorprendería que no lo fueras con ese acento indudablemente británico.

Pip sintió un destello de felicidad en el fondo de su ser, le recordaba ¡se acordaba de él!

Intento disimular esa alegría pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una sonrisa dulce y ansiosa. Tan obvia que a Damien le resulto extraña, un poco estúpida.

Damien recordaba bien los acontecimientos pasados, tenía muy buena memoria así que no era sorpresa que cada día que pasaba en el reino de su padre recordara a la única persona que se intereso en él.

Su ridículo acento, su sombrero estúpido, su cabello tan rabio y tan lacio… y ese detestable, enorme y horrible moño, sin mencionar su sonrisa permanente. Si, lo recordaba perfectamente y también recordaba esa molestosa sensación en su oscuro ser cada vez que lo veía feliz, no era envidia ni nada como eso, era más similar a la dicha de ver a alguien que quieres feliz…No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer, él no podía desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos, no debía, no se lo iba a permitir. Fue una suerte que su padre hizo que se retiraran de ese pueblo, justo a tiempo, aunque al fin había conseguido "amigos"… a costa del único verdadero que tenía.

De vez en cuando volvía a South Park para ver cómo iba todo, no más de medio día cuando mucho.

Después de varios años de estar recluso en el infierno, conviviendo con las almas pecadoras y divirtiéndose con ellas (tanto haciéndolas sufrir como bromeando con ellas) quería salir a divertirse de verdad. Ya tenía 17 años, suficientes para poder hacer lo que quisiera. Además de sus visitas sorpresivas al pueblo, contaba con Kenny, de los pocos recurrentes en el infierno (sino el único) que entraba y salía como si fuera su propia casa. En algún momento llego a sentir algo muy fuerte por ese chico pero una cosa le impedía fomentar una buena "amistad" con él… el recuerdo de cierto otro rubio que en su vida, o bien muerte, pisaría el infierno. Damien ya lo podía ver, sería un ángel esplendido con bellas alas pomposas y dolorosamente blancas. Detestable, le daban ganas de arrancarle esas alas en cuanto se las otorgaran, para su suerte, al chico le faltaba mucho por vivir….mucho por hacer…

En cuanto esas palabras cruzaron su mente se puso en acción, no iba a permitir que el gran idiota de arriba se apropiara del chico, se sentía "encaprichado" con él después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él. Esos sentimientos que había mantenido ocultos y retraídos por varios años… esta era su oportunidad de probarlos…Saber cuan reales eran.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera impresión que tuvo Damien al encontrarse de nuevo con esos mortales era que prácticamente todo era la lo mismo que la última vez que había estado. En cuanto llego al salón, con una precisión envidiable para ser presentado por el señor Garrison, lo primero que busco con la mirada fue un asiento libre lo más cercano a su casi ángel ... no esperaba que estuviera en la fila del fondo, en una esquina, con otros 2 asientos libres a su lado derecho , tan desdichado era que nadie quería sentarse a su lado? (N/A: o no pensó que talvez alguien había faltado xD?), bueno, eso le ahorro haber tenido que sacar volando a alguien de su silla.

Se sentó en la silla siguiente a Pip, podía sentir la mirada de más de medio salón buscándolo, esperando que cambiara de lugar, cosa que nunca ocurrió. Pip sonrió tan débilmente que Damien se preguntaba si de hecho estaba sonriendo. No importaba. No ahora. Iba a esperar un tiempo y empezaría a mostrar interés en el chico, en que había sido de él, conocerlo a fondo, luego, talvez permitirse a ambos un poco de diversión, pero diversión entendiéndose como algo profano, sin moral, puro y simple entretenimiento, claro si eso sucedía pronto lo sentiría insípido así que dejaría pasar un tiempo, quizás ganar su confianza… de nuevo; esto activo su memoria, recordándole porque había seguido a su padre fuera de ese pueblo.

Dejo de concentrarse en sus pensamientos para notar que ya no quedaban muchas almas mas en el salón, ya habían tocado la campana para él descanso. Pip no estaba sentado a su lado, lo cual le molesto e intrigo conocer dónde estaba en esos momentos. Salió del salón para encontrarse con un pasillo bullido con gente parloteando, le pareció que en el preciso momento en que apareció en ese mar de personas se creó el silencio…fue un tanto perturbador pero vamos ¿Qué podría perturbar al hijo de Satán? Se pregunto en qué lugar podría estar su dulce objetivo. No creyó prudente volver a aparecerse ante demasiada gente, soportar idiotas no era parte de su plan. Busco dos clases de lugares, el primero en donde podría estar Pip y el segundo donde no hubiera gente. Afortunada, o desafortunadamente, no dio con Pip así que decidió quedarse solo. De hecho, Pip se encontraba a unos pasillos de donde él había decidido finalizar su búsqueda, estaba en la biblioteca hurgando en una esquina llena de libros de poesía. Era algo que le reconfortaba y calmaba, era agradable. El romanticismo no era su fuerte y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, leyendo poemas románticos tanto felices como trágicos. Claro, disfrutaba más los dulces y rosas pero uno mantuvo captivo a su corazón… mantenía un deleitante equilibrio entre lo trágico-romántico. Al terminar de leerlo volvió sus pensamientos hacia su propio corazón ¿Qué estaba sintiendo ahora? ¿Estaba realmente feliz de que Damien haya regresado? ¿Podría ser que hubiera sido mejor no volver a verlo jamás? Se rehusó a procesar esa última cuestión, el no podía imaginarse sin la pequeña influencia de Damien, los pocos días que años atrás había disfrutado en su compañía habían sido los mejores de su vida, no podía negarlo…Sintió la necesidad de un abrazo pero era la única persona en la biblioteca y no iba a andar por ahí pidiendo abrazos, tampoco es que realmente se los fueran a dar. Decidió que ya había sido suficiente tiempo de estar en esa esquina polvorienta, quizás rodearse de polvo no era exactamente lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pip y Damien no habían vuelto a hablarse desde esa vez. Pip siempre se quedaba con las ganas de preguntarle lo que sea, incluso la hora.

Damien tenía su propio departamento en un edificio de varios pisos, disfrutaba asomarse por la ventana y lanzar bolas de fuego a lo que se le hiciera más divertido.

Esa noche no podía dormir en su comodísima cama con sabanas rojas de seda y almohadas rellenas de plumas de cisne masacrado. Su padre personalmente se había encargado de amueblar el departamento de la manera más lujosa y ostentosa que le placiera, mantenía colores cálidos en todas las habitaciones para darle un toque "similar" a su hogar en el infierno. A pesar de todos esos lujos, no podía dormir. Se dirigió a su ventana a ver que encontraba en la calle…encontró soledad, desierta por completo, ni un gato. Eso era extremadamente aburrido. Concentro su mente en averiguar que podría hacer a esa hora de la madrugada ¿tomar café? ¡Eso no ayudaría si quería dormir! ¿Salir a dar un paseo? Na, no estaba de humor ¿visitar a Pip?... ¿de dónde había surgido esa idea tan…tan…brillante? Sea de donde sea, la siguió. No tenía ni las más remotas ganas de andarse con rodeos así que simplemente hizo uso de los beneficios de ser el anticristo y simplemente se apareció en la sala de Pip. Examino el lugar, estaba limpio y en orden y le pareció confortante, se recostó en el sillón más cercano y pensó en todo esto como Ricitos de oro, solo que ahora el oso irrumpía en la casa de Ricitos…haha, Ricitos…su Ricitos de oro…. ¿cómo luciría Pip con el cabello rizado?...cayó en ensoñación, pensando en infinidad de cosas relativas a ese cuento, y él y Pip… (Un 60% de esos pensamientos incluían la eliminación total o parcial de la ropa).

A la mañana siguiente Pip había empezado su rutina antes de la escuela cuando un leve sonido lo puso alerta, pensó que sería algún animalito cerca de la puerta de su casa así que simplemente se dirigió a tomar una ducha en el baño de su habitación.

Lo que Pip desconocía era que había otro ente en su casa, en su sillón, dormitando cual lindo gatito… el cual despertó abruptamente al escuchar las primeras gotas de la ducha tocar el suelo. Se levantó de un salto para luego empezar a razonar una combinación infernalmente caliente… Pip, ducha, desnudo, agua, Damien, mismo espacio… Y desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

Como un acto reflejo, reapareció en su habitación. Su subconsciente lo había salvado de cometer un gran error si quería que su plan inicial funcionara…aunque en estos momentos estaba "pensando" con la cabeza caliente, muy caliente, talvez era que estaba tan caliente allá arriba que en otra parte se evidencio.

No requirió demasiado tiempo hacer que aquello desapareciera, no después de 10 minutos de ducha helada… ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Era el jodido anticristo, la temperatura le daba un carajo. Después de vestirse se dirigió a la escuela.

Pip ya se encontraba en su asiento, con un libro entre sus manos, disfrutando de la poca tranquilidad que daba llegar 10 minutos antes que los demás, casi siempre era el primero, luego poco a poco iba llegando el resto. Pero esta vez no espero encontrarse tan temprano con Damien.

Solía llegar a tiempo, muy preciso, rayando en la impuntualidad y ahora, aquí estaba, antes que los demás.

-Buenos días Damien- saludó contento el rubio.

El modo de contestarle al chico fue un hola seguido de un bostezo, no era que tuviera sueño, simplemente era para parecer más humano en sus actos.

-¿Has dormido bien últimamente?- pregunto un preocupado Pip.

-Sí, de maravilla de hecho, solo que no acostumbro llegar y tener que esperar a los demás… tú siempre haces eso ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto, me da unos relajantes minutos extra de lectura…-sonrió y volvió su atención al libro. Damien aprovecho la supuesta privacidad para acercarse al asiento del chico, no sin antes asegurarse que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y con seguro (de nuevo, gracias poderes).

Se coloco frente al libro, buscando los ojos del rubio quien en unos instantes sufrió un pequeño susto al encontrarse a unas exactas 253 páginas de esa mirada carmesí y profunda.-¿Damien?- pregunto un tanto preocupado, manteniendo el libro entre ellos- ¿sucede algo?

-Mmm, no, para nada, solo quería…estar más cerca de ti- una sonrisa mal intencionada asimilando una verdadera sonrisa galante se formo en sus labios. Un leve rubor apareció furtivamente en las mejillas del más pequeño (N/A: Si, Damien es más alto).

Rió con tranquilidad al notar que ese pequeño truco había funcionado en Pip, esto sería sencillo, pensó para él mismo al notar que el otro apenas y encontraba las palabras que necesitaba.

-Y ¿qué tal te ha ido últimamente? ¿Alguna novedad?... quizás, ¿alguna chica?- ante esa repentina mini sesión de preguntas Pip no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado, tantas preguntas que contestar y no estaba seguro de la respuesta de ninguna. Damien volvió a cuestionar -¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato… o estoy yendo muy rápido?- haciendo énfasis en provocar un doble sentido, definitivamente esto sería muy divertido.

El rubor de Pip había aumentado gradualmente hasta un tono conciso, justo cuando iba a pronunciar palabra un sonido externo apareció.

-¡Quien sea que este allá adentro abra la puerta, faltan 2 minutos para la jodida clase!- Era Craig, no le importaba tanto la clase sino ser puntual, a pesar de todo, la puntualidad era un asunto serio para él.

Damien deshizo su gesto seductor en una expresión de odio repentino, abrió la puerta con una ráfaga de viento y se fue a sentar en su lugar. Suerte que Craig se había retirado al pasillo o eso le hubiera dolido. De poco en poco fueron entrando los demás, el profesor Garrison no había llegado así que les dieron el día libre; la directora presentía que Garrison no volvería pronto.

Pip se dirigía a su casa hasta que abruptamente se sintió perseguido, se aterro ante la idea de que alguien lo siguiera, se tenso en el instante en que unos brazos se colocaron sobre su cintura.

-Bueno, no me has contestado nada…- para la suerte de Pip, se trataba de Damien, de nuevo con su tramposa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eh, pues... no han habido novedades, nada de nada... cero, nop- después de decir eso, trato inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de Damien. Eso solo hizo que este se vuelva mas fuerte pero sin estrujarlo.

-¿Te irías tan pronto?- dijo el anticristo acercándose cada segundo mas a su pequeña presa, pudo ver como el pánico se apoderaba lentamente de su mirada.

-No, es solo que...- podía sentir la calida respiracion del mayor sobre la suya, era una sensación embriagante y adictiva -solo que... debo arreglar mi casa... ¡si! ¡Debo ir a limpiarla, uf seria una pena si la vieras en el estado que está ahora!- dijo rápidamente girando su rostro para romper esa sensación hipnotica. Damien rió mentalmente, así que era capaz de mentir para no estar cerca de el, eso no se lo esperaba...sabia muy bien que su casa estaba impecable, ¡había estado ahí!- Pues, si está tan desordenada, con gusto te ayudaría a arreglarla -No, no iba a dejarlo escapar tan facilmente.

- Eso seria muy lindo de tu parte, enserio, pero no voy a permitir que alguien como tu haga mis labores domésticas.

- ¿Como yo?

-Bueno, eres de la realeza, eres el hijo de Satán, no te voy a poner a limpiar.

Damien al escuchar esas palabras exploto en risas y después de un minuto recupero la compostura...

-Tienes razón, soy mejor descomponiendo camas que tendiendolas -esa definitivamente era la indirecta que cruzó la línea -Pip, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo que no sea bueno?

Pip se sorprendió ante la pregunta y aun mas al pensar que de hecho, todo lo que hacia lo hacia en el nombre del bien y lo justo.

-El silencio apremia, pequeño Pip -este comentario hizo que el mencionado se sonrojara -Asi que, rotundamente, no has hecho nada malo en tu vida- sonrio con malicia, eso era exactamente lo que había pensado - ¿Por qué Pip? Acaso, ¿le temes a la tentación? ¿A las consecuencias?... ¿A que te agrade? ...- de nuevo esa sensación hipnotica caía sobre Pip y, está vez, ya había sido muy tarde para hacer algo, sus labios ya se encontraban rozando los del otro chico. Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado, si quiera abierto sus ojos, hubiera podido notar el destello apasionado que surgía en la mirada del demonio enfrente suyo, su sonrisa orgullosa y el triunfo reflejado en cada centímetro de su ser.

Simplemente se dejo llevar, Damien desvanecio el inexistente espacio entre ambos, y lo sintió.


	4. Chapter 4

Pudo sentir como la delicada esencia de Pip inundaba su ser. El sentimiento era mutuo. Pip siguió embelesado ante el verdadero sabor de Damien. Para ambos eran gustos totalmente nuevos, y certeramente eran demasiado agradables. Si bien no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se separaran fue mucho menor la espera para el siguiente ósculo. Esta secuencia de actos se repitió hasta que finalmente Pip pudo abstraerse del hecho de que hacia bastantes besos habían dejado de estar en la acera de camino a su casa. Ahora se encontraban en lo que suponía era la habitación de Damien. Tentativamente cálida y extraordinariamente lujosa, era bastante lógico. Para cuando su atención volvió a centrarse en el ser que lo acompañaba este se encontraba sonriendo, esperando ese momento exacto para hablar.

-¿Y bien?- dijo con tono pretencioso antes de relamerse los labios- ¿Qué tal?

Pip solo pudo desear desvanecerse y aparecer en su casa, pero eso no iba a pasar. No volvió a dirigir su mirada a Damien, se había enfocado en lo bonito y entretenido de las baldosas del piso…hasta que sintió como era ligeramente forzado a mirar esos ojos de rubí. Su expresión era una mezcla de desesperación, vergüenza y pánico. Estaba en la habitación de Damien, a solas…con Damien, el anticristo, y hasta ahora notaba el potencial peligro en ello.

-¿Beso tan mal?- otra pregunta lanzada por Damien aun sujetando el rostro de Pip.

-N-n-no, no, para nada…¿m-me puede ir a mi c-casa?- su rostro era suplicante, deleitante a los ojos de Damien, pudo sentir un ligero rastro de compasión en lo más profundo de su ser, pero al ser tan diminuto no le prestó ni la mas mínima atención.

-Pero, Pip, la diversión apenas está comenzando- Pip sollozo ante la infinidad de posibles significados que eso podría tener. - ¡Relájate!, yo sé que lo disfrutarás- su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro mientras acorralaba a Pip contra la pared… quien poco hizo para impedirlo, tenia demasiados escalofríos como para si quiera huir.

Empezó recorriendo a Pip con la mirada, prácticamente violándolo visualmente, colocó sus manos en el, en su cintura, acariciando su espalda, besándolo, invitándolo a deshacerse de sus ropas, cosa que parecía lo más sencillo del mundo cuando nadie puede resistir a tus encantos.

Pip trato en sus adentros de resistirlo, de veras que trato, pero la curiosidad y la tentación habían sido más poderosas.

Para cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo, se encontraba recostado en la cama con un anticristo encima y sin camiseta… el calor que sentía ¿era ambiental o se trataba de Damien? Bueno, esa no fue la peor parte, sino darse cuenta de que él también carecía de su camiseta…moño, saco, pantalón, zapatos, calcetas… casi todo excepto sus bóxers.

Damien lo beso y volvió a caer en ese hipnótico trance en el que entraba cada vez que hacia eso.

Realmente no le molestaba esa sensación sino sentirse abstraído de sus propias acciones cuando eso ocurría.

Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, ya no quería separarse de el en mucho tiempo… era, realmente adictivo.

Damien solo podría disfrutarlo, le resultaba obvio que su presa había caído.


	5. Chapter 5

Un beso apasionado en el cuello, una mano deslizándose desde mi hombro recorriendo enteramente mi espalda, sus ojos en mí y, de nuevo, sus labios ¡oh sus labios! Desparramando besos por mi piel. Vagamente podía respirar, todo se sentía aún más caliente, especialmente mi aliento.

No estaba seguro de que hacer así que preferí no hacer nada a diferencia de él, él sí parecía saber lo que hacía. O talvez no, pero nunca lo vi dudar.

Podía sentir sus manos en todo mi cuerpo, no estoy seguro de que tan posible fuese eso, pero así era. Sus labios eran muy fuertes contra los míos y sus dientes muy filosos, creo que más de una vez pude sentir el sabor de unas cuantas gotas de mi sangre.

Mentiría si dijera que la experiencia no me fue grata, de hecho mi primer gemido se sintió raro, no hubiese creído que fuera mío pero obviamente no era de él. Después de muchos más me fui acostumbrando, a él parecía divertirle tal sonido así que decidí empezar a subirle unos cuantos tonos a mi voz. Si en la mañana quedo afónico y los vecinos llegan con palos no me quejaría. Cuando prestaba atención a su voz, que fueron pocas ocasiones (entiéndanme, siendo mi primera vez solo podía pensar en volverme el más egoísta, centrarme únicamente en mi placer, a él tampoco pareció molestarle mi actitud), no logre distinguir gemidos o suplicas (a diferencia mía), solo gruñidos y ocasionales blasfemias.

Solo basto una delicada caricia para que me viniera en su mano. Con un suspiro impaciente le hice saber que quería más y él detuvo por completo toda acción sobre mí.

-Me gusta jugar un poco- dijo a mi oído sin si quiera rosarme.

Para entonces me encontraba tendido sobre la cama (desnudo, duh) con Damien encima mío.

-P-pero- intente convencerlo…

-Sin peros o talvez no habrá próxima vez- me amenazó. Sentí que lloraría en ese momento, yo solo quería seguir pero parece que el tenia algo más en mente.

-¿Y cómo estaré seguro que habrá próxima vez?- negocie, o al menos intente.

-No lo estarás- pude ver en sus ojos que hablaba muy seriamente -¿Quieres seguir o no?- me pregunto, y de esa manera me recordó lo mucho que lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo pedía a él y solo a él a gritos.

-¿Querías jugar no es así?- le conteste lo más arrogante posible, solo el podría ponerme así. Él sonrió ampliamente ante mi respuesta.

-Cierra los ojos- me ordeno con su voz clara y altanera. Me coloco de tal manera que ahora estaba acostado de espaldas, con mi rostro entre sus almohadas perfectamente acomodadas.

-Manos al frente- y estire mis manos hasta alguna de las almohadas frente a mí, su cama era bastante grande ¿saben?- No tienes derecho a tocarme, ni tocarte- esa última parte fue casi un susurro al aire- Quiero que te mantengas en esa posición hasta que te indique lo contrario.

No le podía debatir nada realmente, esto empezaba a sonar interesante. Comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi cabello, no sabía que esperar de ese "juego" suyo.


End file.
